In various industries it is preferable to work, test, assemble, and the like, in an environment that is isolated from normal ambient conditions. For example, it can be preferable for such activities to be contained in a substantially dirtier environment than the ambient conditions, such as hot cells or laboratories, so inside waste does not substantially affect conditions on the outside. In other examples, such as medical and pharmaceutical applications, it may be preferable for activities to occur in a substantially cleaner environment, where outside debris and bacteria cannot substantially affect conditions in the clean environment. A sealed glove system facilitates the performance of work within an enclosure by an operator outside of the enclosure in extending a hand and arm through a glove sealed in a port in a barrier wall of the enclosure.
Gloves for remote handling of substances within a glove box are wear parts. Constant flexing of a glove by the user will naturally cause leakage if not replaced according to a regular maintenance schedule. Also, occasionally gloves will fail prematurely. The replacement process in these systems shuts down production and utilizes costly labor. Replacement in these systems can also be made safer by reducing the occurrence of a glove breach causing contamination of the area outside the glovebox. What is needed is a glove replacement system that allows for glove servicing that can be accomplished by potentially only one person, and a quicker, easier, cleaner, safer, and less costly replacement process.